Souvenirs roses
by Lilyep
Summary: X Japan OS. Des souvenirs, des sensations et un ami, un amour... hide...


Titre: **Souvenirs roses**

Rating: T

Genre: tout meugnon!!!!

Pairing: Alors heu... Pata/ hide et Pata/Yoshiki...

Disclaimer: X, pas à moi, Pata, pas à moi, hide pas à moi, Yoshiki pas à moi... mais franchement, c'est pô juste!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Un Os qui traînait, finit dans l'après-midi... ça donne ça..._

_**Souvenirs roses:**_

_De la chaleur... il faisait chaud, très chaud... De la sueur, des soupirs, peau contre peau, et puis un hurlement,délire ou délice? Il ne savait plus, juste cette sensation d'être enfin vivant, plongé au plus profond de l'autre, ne formant plus qu'un..._

8 ans... cela faisait 8 ans aujourd'hui qu'il était parti... Pata déposa un hortensia d'un rose pêtant sur l'hôtel qu'il avait destiné à hide dans son appartement. Il adorait les hortensias, fleur souvent peu appréciée ,ce n'était pas vraiment une plante d'intérieur mais hide aimait tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. C'était pour ça que les gens l'adoraient tellement, parce qu'il était différent.

L'homme aux cheveux longs soupira. Il lui manquait horriblement ce petit diablotin rose... ses pensées nostalgiques furent soudainement interrompues par des coups frappés à sa porte.

-Yoshiki? s'étonna le guitariste.

-Je dérange?

-Non bien sûr, entre.

Il laissa passer son ancien leader et referma la porte derrière lui. Le nouveau venu détailla un peu l'appartement dans lequel il se trouvait. Lumineux, spacieux sans être immense et terriblement sobre, à l'image de son propriétaire.

-ça n'a pas changé. murmura-t-il en souriant.

-Certaines choses ne changent pas.

Yoshiki acquiésça, se posant finalement sur le canapé noir avant de tendre une bouteille de vin à son hôte.

-Chateau-neuf-du-pape... déchiffra Pata maladroitement.

-Le préféré d'hide...

-C'est vrai.

hide avait des goûts un peu spéciaux des fois... il adorait les breloques à dix sous et raffolait des vins hors de prix, tout un paradoxe...

-Pourquoi es-tu là? demanda finalement le brun.

-J'ai plus le droit de venir voir mes amis?

-Yoshiki! Tu habites à Los Angeles!

-Je sais, et toi à Kyoto... et alors? Je suis là, c'est tout.

Son ton ne réclamait aucune réponse. Il venait d'établir un fait sans réelle explication, c'était comme ça et pas autrement, point!

-Toujours aussi têtu...

-Il paraît...

Ils eurent tous deux un sourire complice qui en disait long.

-Bel hortensia! remarqua alors Yoshiki. ça lui aurait beaucoup plu.

-Je crois aussi.

_Ces cris qui montent, résonnent encore et encore dans l'atmosphère embrumée. Plus haut, plus loin, plus fort... plus, toujours plus. Des ongles qui s'enfoncent dans la peau brûlante, griffant l'autre dans une tendre torture, douleur vibrante et désir tremblant, accomplissement..._

_-_Je veux reformer X. déclara brutalement Yoshiki.

_-_Quoi?!

-L'année prochaine, ça fera 10 ans... on avait dit qu'on remonterait sur scène tous ensemble. C'est le bon moment non?

-C'est impossible!

-Pourquoi?

-Toshi ne voudra jamais revenir et hide... on ne peut pas faire ça sans hide!

-Mais il sera là!

-Ah oui? Et comment? Tu as des pouvoirs magiques peut-être?

-Non, mais je sais utiliser le technologie. ça sera peut-être pas vraiment pareil, mais il jouera avec nous, sur scène.

-... des écrans? réfléchit Pata à voix haute.

-Oui.

-C'est, c'est pas la même chose...

-Je sais mais on lui doit bien ça non?

Le guitariste acquiésça bien qu'encore peu convaincu.

-Et pour Toshi?

-Je, je sais pas... il a divorcé alors peut-être que, qu'il a changé?

-J'en doute... mais bon, on verra bien...

-ça veut dire que tu acceptes?

Pata soupira avant d'avoir un sourire en relevant la tête.

-X forever!

_C'était... comme une décharge électrique, un déluge de sensations qui le rongeait. Il allait devenir dingue... ses doigts, cette peau, cette bouche et surtout, ce souffle tiède, ardent qui l'effleurait, es murmures à son oreilles, douces obsénités,cette langue mutine qui l'explorait comme un fruit tendre...iln'en pouvait plus..._

-La bouteille est vide. constata Yoshiki en en vidant les dernières gouttes dans le verre de son hôte.

-Whisky?

-Ouaip.

Pata alla chercher une bouteille de Jack Daniels qu'ils sirotèrent tranquillement.

-Il me manque... murmura le brun

-A moi aussi, à tous

L'alcool aidant,le guitariste se laissa à déprimer un peu,une unique larme roulant sur joue.

-Tu l'aimais hein? demanda doucement Yoshiki en rompant le silence nostalgique qui s'était installé.

-Quoi?

-On ne disait mais on le savait, ça se voyait qu'il y avait autre chose entre vous.

-Tant que ça?

-Oh oui.

Pata eu un petit sourire gêné, des images plein la tête.

-On avait pas le droit...

-Pourquoi?

-Je, j'étais marié à l'époque et lui... il avait sa copine...

-Et alors? Vous n'avez fait de mal à personne, l'amour n'est pas un crime tu sais...

_Il avait les larmes aux yeux... c'était bon, tellement bon... Et ces cris qui emplissaient la pièce, ce désir brûlant, palpitant en lui, ce souffle, haètement, cette chaleur qui l'enveloppait, cette tendresse dans ses gestes puissants, une vague d'amour déferlante..._

-Tu crois qu'il nous regarde? souffla Pata.

-Je, j'espère que non et puis, hide n'était pas un voyeur...

Le brun eu un petit rire et se laissa embrasser de nouveau, savourant les lèvres au goût alcoolisé de son ami. Ils étaient nus l'un sur l'autre, se découvrant mutuellement du bout des doigts en savourant le contact nouveau. ça avait "dérapé" sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte mais ils s'en fichaient, c'était bon, c'est tout ce qu'ils savaient. Et puis, ils avaient plein de choses à fêter...

_Le rythme s'accélèrait encore et encore, s'intensifiant de plus en plus, des hurlements de plaisir, des ongles qui s'aggrippent désespérement, griffent le corps de l'autre en savourant la sueur qui perle sur la peau brûlante. Et un dernier coup, plonger en lui, se libérer enfin dans un ultime effort... ces mots murmurés..._

Yoshiki retomba sur son ami, le souffle court. Il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule tremblotante de Pata qui pleurait doucement... La dernière fois qu'il avait fait l'amour avec un homme, c'était hide...

-Tu l'aimes encore n'est-ce pas? demanda Yoshiki dans un souffle en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Pata acquiésça, sanglotant silencieusement dans les bras de son ami.

-Tu nous manques hide... murmura le blond.

Le guitariste regarda la photo posée sur l'hôtel avec un air tendre.

-Je t'aime... souffla-t-il, plongeant son regard dans celui de son ancien amant.

Yoshiki déposa quelques baisers dans son cou.

-Il le sait, je suis sûr qu'il le sait. Il t'aimait aussi.

-... Yoshiki?

-Oui?

-J'ai envie de me faire des mèches roses...

Le blond sourit doucement.

-Il aurait adoré.

-Je sais.

_Le sommeil les gagnait doucement, enlacés dans une tendre étreinte. hide sourit doucement, heureux de le serrer dans ses bras, d'être avec lui, tout simplement. Un "je t'aime" fut murmuré, Pata ne répondit pas, il dormait déjà._

_----------_

_Voilà, c'est tout... un avis si le coeur vous en dit..._

_Bisous_

_Lilys_


End file.
